L'amour vrai labourent l'extrémité
by AM Inuzuka
Summary: Three years after Sakura and Naruto find Sasuke, one year after Sasuke returns to the village...10 years, 4 months, 3 hours and 5 minutes after he falls in love with her...2 months after their son is born...They die. SasuXSaku one shot This is how


She reaches out for him, her finger glides across his face and his eyes widen.

"Sasuke" He said with a hidden smirk as the sword pierced through her body. Her hand was still stretched out for him as she just stared at him, unable to form words.

She wouldn't cry...

There was no way she would allow even one tear to appear. After three years of searching, and battling for him, everything she had put on the line to find him. Then he came home. The hokage quickly put him back to work on team 7 and the two were together all the time. Before she knew it they were in love. 

It happened quickly, it was painless. Her mother had told her that it was horrible and to have sleep with a man. She usually listened to her mother but when it came to Sasuke, she would bend the rules...She did and nine months later their son was born. The whole thing had been fuzzy and she wouldn't be able to have children afterwards but Sasuke didn't care and was happy. 

She hadn't expected a happy ending since she was a ninja and he had been a missing nin for four years earlier. She just hoped for one that'd end much later in her life. 

Not now...not before she was 18 years old...there was still so much for her to do...so much still left...and everything she'd be leaving behind...

A split second later, the blade stuck him and he took a step back before she stumbled and they both fell to the ground.

"I told you to kill your best friend and I killed our family, the ones you loved so you wouldn't have any weaknesses." Itachi's sickly smile grew as he wiped the blood from under his lip. "You should have known that your one weakness would be the cause of your death..." Her eyes moved from his as they closed, tilting her face away from his. 

It had been her fault.

Sasuke opened his mouth, unable to speak without breathing and choked on some blood in his mouth. "No" He mumbled out with his hands still shaking for some idea of an attack. Both of her hands were on either side of him to stop her body from sliding down the blade anymore then it had.

"You should have known this would happen" He said as he walked towards them. Sakura flinched when he placed a foot on her back. "You have always had feelings for him, ever since you two were little you have had your eyes on him. Those green eyes of yours will never be a part of my family." He pushed her body down on top of Sasuke's. She bite her lip to hide the pain. "You should have known better. There was never any chance for you, even my little brother agreed to that. Even when you found him last year," He paused to looked at her face by turning her head to look him straight in the eyes. 

"He made a bad choose by going back to the village, he only wanted you for his own use."

She could taste blood in her mouth as she glared at him, he smiled, enjoying it more.

"Just die here. After all you have done to my family, you deserve to die." He said coldly, twisting the sword just before her head rested on his chest.

Sasuke was gone already. His eyes were blank as his heart beat was nearly as blank.

"Its not true" She yelled as Itachi turned to leave.

He just continued on. 

"I loved him!" She yelled again. 

"There is no such thing as love, he was young and didn't know better," He explained.

When the door closed on the only light in the room she could swear she heard Sasuke speak. "I'm sorry, Sakura." He said quietly through pain with a cough afterwards. 

She tried to look at him in the dark, hoping his eyes would glow in the darkness as they had in their home back at the village. "I understand"

"He was wrong" 

She moved closer to him as she felt his hand find its way to both of her sides. He leaned forward, feeling the pain in his spine and softly kissed her.

Maybe it wasn't as bad of a ending as she thought it was.

"I love you,"

"I've always loved you"


End file.
